


There Is No Help In Nightmares

by Alexdoesthings



Series: One shot before canon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Slash, Derek is Stiles's Anchor, Gen, Ghost Laura Hale, Implied Slash, M/M, Stiles Has Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexdoesthings/pseuds/Alexdoesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles opened his eyes to find a woman standing in front of him. She was beautiful with black hair and an air of authority about her. She had that wildness to her that he recognized from others that he knew, that untamed wild of a born werewolf.</p><p>Laura Hale is in Stiles's nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Help In Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wrote this in ten minutes so it is probably the worst thing I have on here and usually I don't post anything unless I've stared at it for three days and hated it with every fiber of my being and it becomes a decent thing to post but this needs to go up now or it will become totally irrelevant just like a bunch of things like this that I've written. So I'm starting a thing for those.
> 
> I've had this idea in my head since I saw the episode. I really like the idea of Derek being Stiles's anchor and helping him control things when they're going haywire. When I saw Lydia trying to talk Stiles out of going near the door in the dream I thought that makes sense because she is supposed to be his anchor but it isn't working so well and that's because it's not strong enough. So this spawned out of the idea that Derek would be Stiles's anchor but he's strung up with Peter being tortured. Stiles always seems to be looking for something in the dreams too. And then I thought about how we haven't seen Laura in awhile and she shows up in peoples' dreams sometimes. It all sort of became this.
> 
> I haven't looked it over that closely. I really loved Stiles's nightmares though and they really freak me out at the same time.

“Who are you,” Stiles asked, confused.

He’d never seen her before, or at least he didn’t think so. She looked familiar though. There was something about her. It was like looking at a reflection in a lake who surface was full of ripples. Every so often, something about her would tickle his memory, her black hair, her facial structure, something, but he knew he didn’t know her.

The light outside the window was creeping slowly across the room, like a lost driver with his brights on.

“My name is Laura Hale,” she explained, calmly.

That clicked in his head, all the little things made sense. He could see it, the family resemblance was so striking he should have realized it sooner. Then Stiles realized that this couldn’t be real. He started backing up, fear taking over his system.

“What are you doing here,” he asked defensively.

Nothing good could come from this. She was dead and he was dreaming and these dreams never ended well. Then he realized what that could mean and it made him still. “You’re dead,” he breathed it out on a sigh, mind working overtime.

She cocked her head a little like she saw the movement of his thoughts and was tracking them. There was a little twitch to the corner of her lip of curt amusement that reminded him of… someone? It distracted him for a second that he couldn’t think who it was. His thoughts changed direction and he tried to follow the impression of memory, but it had slipped away as soon as it had come.

“You’re not dead,” she answered his earlier unasked question, bringing him back to the moment.

“Then what are you doing here,” he asked, suspicious once more.

“Derek sent me,” she answered simply.

Stiles frowned at the name. He knew that name and there was a face attacked it. Laura’s face for a second became dark with shadow as he watched and he could swear her feminine features melted into a familiar masculine one that he knew well from life.

Suddenly it was her brother that stood before him.  He had that same look he always had on his face, surveying Stiles. A breath fell from Stiles lips as his lungs emptied and he took a step toward Derek, hand reaching unconsciously for him. But the movement shattered the illusion and Laura stood before him again. There was a look on her face that he knew how to read only because he knew it from Derek, that of having suspicions confirmed. Stiles wasn’t sure if that was a good for him or not.

“I’m here to help,” she said, stepping toward him.

Stiles took a wary step back at the motion, still not sure he trusted this dead woman. A look of impatience flashed across her face, but she dismissed it just as quickly.

“Where’s Derek,” he asked.

“He’s a little… tied up at the moment,” Laura said slowly, “but he heard you and he sent me.”

Stiles could feel the truth of it and he could almost see a wolfish figure in the shadows behind Laura, hovering there with blue eyes. He knew those eyes. But he blinked and the image was gone again.

“What exactly are you helping me do,” Stiles asked, still wary but less guarded now.

She took three steps toward him so she was almost level with him then she turned her head. He followed her gaze and saw a door. It was nondescript, dull colored and plain, but it was open just a little. He couldn’t tell what was on the other side of the door, it was pitch black but its gaping edge unnerved him.

“You have to close the door, Stiles,” she said and he could hear the grim consequences in her voice should he fail. She was afraid of the blackness beyond it too. He could feel her unease and he could see a wolf with red eyes out of the corner of his eye with hackles raised and fur on end. He looked back at her but she was human, still looking forbiddingly at the door.

It was bothering him again. Derek. That was important. Derek was important. But he wasn’t here. Stiles was having trouble thinking where Derek was. That wasn’t good, he knew, but he wasn’t sure why. His idea of Laura shifted. Derek had sent her, she had to know where he was. It made sense. Laura could tell him, maybe even take him to Derek. But she hadn’t answered the question. That seemed suspicious.

“Where’s Derek,” he asked her again.

Her head shot around and there was a little panic that flashed through her eyes for a second. She was trying to keep it under control but he had seen it.

“You can’t leave that thing open,” she said, trying to draw his attention back to the door.

He couldn’t think about the door though, for some reason. It was wrong, but it wasn’t a problem right now. She had to tell him where Derek was. She knew and she wasn’t saying, that wasn’t exactly the definition of a good working relationship.

“Where’s Derek,” he asked again, his voice a little harder and a little colder.

“Stiles, we don’t have time for this,” she said hurriedly. She looked like a person who was losing control of a situation fast, a bad one, but Stiles didn’t care. He wanted answers, he had to know where Derek was, why he was sending his dead sister in his place.

Laura’s eyes flew around the room and she had stopped hiding her panic now, it shone in her eyes. Stiles wasn’t paying attention to it, but the room was shifting, like it was looking for Derek too, creating shadows and taking them away like he could find those shreds of Derek he’d seen earlier and rip them out of the dark they were hidden in and materialize Derek beside him. He wasn’t sure why but it was important to find Derek. He could do other things later.

Then his eyes zeroed in on the door and the room became still again. The light passed over the door as it crossed the room in its slow arch and it lit the gentle contours of the door, casting more shadows around it.

Laura had gone still too, watching him.

“Is he in there,” Stiles asked, almost to himself.

Stiles started toward the door, slowly and hypnotically.

“No, wait, Stiles don’t do that,” Laura warned, reaching her hand out for him, but she couldn’t touch him. Stiles didn’t care though, she wasn’t important.

“I haven’t checked here yet,” Stiles was saying to himself. It was almost like he was trying to convince himself. He could feel the creeping wrongness of the door and how it needed to not be ajar like that, but he had to find Derek, he couldn’t worry about a door right now. Derek would help him with that when he found him.

“Lydia,” Laura was calling desperately into the room behind Stiles, “why aren’t you helping him? Pull him back! Where are you?”

Lydia was another name Stiles should be concerned over. She was easier to find in his memory, the impression of fierceness and confidence raged around it. He didn’t know where she was exactly but he’d find Lydia after he found Derek. Lydia was here somewhere, easy to locate with a little effort, Derek wasn’t.

“Stiles stop,” Laura screamed but he didn’t pay her any mind and as he crossed the threshold he heard her say behind him, distraught, “I’m sorry Derek.”


End file.
